bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
House of McCallan
The House of McCallan is a Gilnean noble house based in the Ashen Coast of Gilneas. They currently own and operate the Blackburn Ranch, suppyling the Blades of Greymane and the Kingdom of Gilneas with some of the best Mountain Horses to offer. They are currently sworn to House Gregor, and are a part of the Blades of Greymane. The head of the house is rumored to be a grand knight, excellent swordman and blacksmither. He wields Equine the former weapon of Sir Eadrig the Cavalier Founding Many surmise House McCallan was founded on the remains of the old Gilnean House of Callan which sided with King Aderic in the War of Aderic, although a lesser house, they were blessed by their king with lands to the south of Gilneas to which they founded the town of Karth in memory of their House's founder and began breeding and supplying Gilneas with their steeds, earning Lordship and the title of Horse-lord. When House Callan officially moved to the region known as The Grip, the region was stricken with poor crop harvest and low income, fortunately when House Callan made headway to the Grip, they were joined by a guild of Harvest witches who dedicated their services to the house in exchange for marriage into the noble house. Many Houses requiring the support of House Callan flocked to join under Karth Callan's leadership to survive better and swearing vassalage to him, eventually it became clear who were the major heads in the Grip, The Head House being House Callan, and the three strongest ones after them were known as House Bagnall, House Knoetze and House McMutrie, each providing their own form of strength to the Grip and to House Callan, Bagnall with their abundance of weaponry, McMutrie with their woodworks and Knoetze as famous blacksmithers. When the Banners were called for the War of Silverpine, House Callan answered the call, offering their finest steeds, supporting the Knights of Gilneas and Arathor, along with providing their own cavalry forces. The war's tide was turned by the oath-breaking nation of Alterac, Southern Gilneas was occupied and many of House Callans leadership was destroyed along with the town of Karth occupied, the vassal Houses of McMutrie and Knoetze surrendered almost immediately while House Bagnall's heir's were taken hostage to keep them in line. A lone heir rose up from the ashes of House Callan, The bastard son of Karth Callan, who was named Gerharde McCallan, took the reins after the war and began to slowly rebuild the House and Karth after much of the house's leadership was destroyed. For his willingness to help out in the aftermath of War of Silverpine, Gerharde was legitimized and House Callan was absorbed into the new House of McCallan, recognizing the son of Karth, House Bagnall swore themselves to Gerharde, while House McMutrie and Knoetze hated the idea of a bastard in charge of the Grip. When House McCallan and Bagnall began to discover new wealth and prosperity, House Knoetze and McMutrie began to falter, eventually the houses relationships deteriorate to the point of open conflict between each house, When this matter was brought to light, The Royal Court demanded Knoetze and McMutrie returned to their duties as Blacksmiths and Woodsman, but they openly demanded the overthrow of McCallan. After much failed discussion, McMutrie and Knoetze attacked the town of Karth, only to provoke the response of McCallans veteran Knights and Bagnalls siege engines. The "War for the Grip" as they called it was short but very bloody, by the time the King of Gilneas got wind of it, McMutrie and Knoetze were beaten to their townships. New heirs for each of the rebel houses were selected, ones who instantly swore vassalage to House McCallan and allegiance to the King of Gilneas. Gerharde McCallan brought the house known now as House McCallan back to former strength, fathering two sons, Johnathan McCallan and Karth McCallan who after his passing, looked after the town of Karth. Karth McCallan, Johnathan McCallan and the Teenaged John McCallan represented the house on the side of Loyalist Gilneas in the Northgate Rebellion, Karth losing his life while Johnathan and John earning themselves a reputation. During the catastrophe of the Worgen uprising, Cataclysm and Forsaken Invasion, the house found itself once more on the brink of destruction with Louise, Amy and the current head of the House, Lord Johnathan McCallan being killed, the only survivors of the House and it's extended family being Jackson McCallan and John McCallan who were forced to leave the ruins of Karth from the Cataclysm and Gilneas behind and fled to Darnassus. The Lordship never truely passed on to anyone and has not been legitimized although John still holds the title of "Horse-Lord" high albeit it has no political value. Traditions House Callan were very caring and helpful when they joined The Grip's noble community, helping all those around them, noble blood or commoner blood, this tradition has passed onto the McCallans of the Range, who offer anything they can spare to those who need it. House McCallan and House Rogers have a shared tradition which formed just before the Northgate Rebellion, where a member or soldier of each house would keep their conflict quiet by simply unsheathing their sword and re-sheathing it in each others presence, they would then find a place away from public eyes, not say a single word and fight to the death, unless the victor wishes for the other to lives. War's Fought in (WIP) War of Aderic: This war was fought by Karth Callan of House Callan along with his Bastard son Gerharde McCallan, This war earned Karth Callan his Lordship and the rights to build a town in the southern-most part of Gilneas, "Karth" War of Silverpine: This war was fought by Karth and Gerharde once more, Although the House of Callan was almost destroyed by opposing forces, Gerharde lead a resistance against the occupiers of his home-town until the end of the war, when news of his efforts reached King Aderic's ears, he legitimized Gerharde and tasked him with rebuilding the township of Karth and declaring Gerharde the new leader of House Callan which was then changed to House McCallan. War for the Grip: This war was originally a dispute over Lord Gerhardes leadership whether or not he should control the lifelines of the Grip such as the major farming lands. House McMutrie and Knoetze declared that they would not swear vassalage to McCallan, but House Bagnall did and it was clear that Bagnall grew in strength for their oath. The arguments between the house grew to open conflict then war as McMutrie and Knoetze tried to take the lifelines of The Grip despite all talks of trade. The war ended when the veteran Knights of Karth swooped upon McMutrie and Knoetze infantry and finally the war was sealed in victory when House Bagnall deployed their Siege Engines. Second War: House McCallan was not involved in Lord Godfrey's token force sent against the Horde, but did supply most of the horses used in his cavalry. Third War: House McCallan lended their vassal houses knights aswell as their own to the war effort, Amy McCallan lead them into battle, but the Scourge were too great and decimated much of King Greymane's armies, Amy was almost bitten after Arugal unleashed the worgen on the Scourge, but she narrowly escaped along with her fellow Gilneans back into the city. Gilnean Civil War: In this war the House of McCallan had many representatives, including the then current head, Johnathan McCallan and his brother and son Karth McCallan and John McCallan, Johnathan and Karth lead the houses main forces against Lord Crowley alongside the others that were called for war while John was sent to the country-sides to take on small contingency rebels, Karth didn't survive the war but Johnathan and John did, John earning himself a reputation. Currently Jackson has handed leadership of the currently rebuilding house over to John "Reaper" McCallan who has attained allies in The Blades of Greymane and the Headlands who help him seek a better future for his house, He has built the Blackburn Ranch on the outskirts of Gregor's Crossing and has sworn himself to the House of Gregor. John has taken a cadre of troops south of the range, with the new found wealth the house has earned from campaigning, it is possible for him to start his long path back to where the old founders once placed this house, at it's peak. The Horse-lord is serving valiantly at his lord's side. McCallan McCallan Category:Houses, Clans and Tribes Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast